


Five Nights at Marty's

by Krattiac 427 (WizWitch)



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: AU, Fairly dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizWitch/pseuds/Krattiac%20427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fazbear's Pizzeria shutting down normally would be a great opportunity to move on past the incident of five years ago...too bad that Chris finds himself drawn to the place every night to see what the secret behind the anamatronics is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights at Marty's

“Hey, Chris! Have you heard the news of Fazbears?”

At Tania’s question, I raised an eyebrow and shook my head—I tried to avoid that place as much as humanly possible.

“It’s being shut down!”

I nearly choked on my food at the news. Fazbears shutting down? Five _years_ after what happened?

“You okay there, Chris?” Tania asked as she put her hand on my back. “Should I take you to—?”

“I shook my head and gripped her shoulder, though she still gnawed on her lip while scrutinizing me.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up, Chris. I just thought that—you know, the place being gone would help you recover…”

I removed my hand and sighed. Knowing gestures may not be enough to explain everything, I pulled out my phone and started tapping on the keypad.

 _‘It’s getting close to the anniversary,’_ the automated voice said after I finished. _‘Emotions are raw, plus the fact it took five years for them to shut down… Not to mention the guy was never found._

“Oh, right… I forgot about it being… Wow, five years…” Tania let out a sigh and gently gripped my elbow. “I shouldn’t have brought it up…”

I shook my head and gripped her wrist.

“Maybe… Maybe we can use this for a sense of closure of their deaths for you.”


End file.
